


catch a wave

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OR IS IT, Surfing, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: the sun was rising, and venice beach was empty for once. cody looked gorgeous with the golden lights shining over his toned body. noel had been staring at him from the shore for almost an hour until he finally convinced him to try it out.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	catch a wave

cody was surprised when noel followed every instruction he gave him without any complaints, posture and everything. 

he was getting more and more excited, noel, well, not so much. he was nervous, to say the least. and he was silently cursing himself _and cody_ because now they were moving deeper into the water, and he almost couldn't see their bags in the shore. 

he was determined, though. whether it happened today or some other day, noel was going to learn to surf and cody was gonna be the one to teach him. 

cody knew he was nervous, and he was holding his hand so tightly it was starting to hurt. “okay dude, you're nowhere near ready to surf on your own. but you can come on the board with me. you just have to sit down and i'll do the rest.”

noel gave him a confused look. “how would that work?”

“just trust me.” cody smiled and ran his free hand through his wet hair.

the sun was rising, and venice beach was empty for once. cody looked gorgeous with the golden lights shining over his toned body. noel had been staring at him from the shore, sitting in a towel and dipping his toes in the water, for almost an hour until he finally convinced him to try it out.

so noel gave him a nod.

cody grabbed the surfboard and tighter on noel’s hand, he waded into to the water until they were waist deep. 

“jump” cody said to noel, his voice almost a whisper. 

noel made sure cody was holding on to the surfboard at one end before he hopped onto the other end. noel almost fell right off the board, but luckily cody caught his arm before he did. 

as soon as he was on and balanced as well as he could, cody hopped onto the other end. it took a bit of maneuvering between the two before they were balanced enough and noel was surprised they didn't sink. he was at the front of the board and cody was near the back. he knew it was gonna happen but it still surprised him when cody started paddling them into deeper water.

noel could hear cody breathing heavily behind him. he felt like he should be helping him, but then he thought that he would just be in his way. besides, cody knows what he’s doing. and it wasn't long until he stopped them and turned the board sideways.

cody was concentrating, noel turned around to look at him and he had _that_ look on his face, noel smiled at him and reached forward to stroke his chest. 

noel didn't know when it was coming, but he could feel a big wave. a strong one, and it was going to be a good one. 

“hey man? i really need you to hang on. this wave is going to be _huge_.” cody said and opened his eyes wide as he did, making noel smile.

the wave _was_ huge. bigger than they both thought. but that only made cody more excited. he started paddling back towards the beach at just the right moment. and as soon as the wave hit, cody was standing on the board. balancing him and noel on the wave was almost a disaster, but he somehow managed it. he could hear noel cursing everything and everyone the whole time.

“cody, cody, cody, cody. oh my god.” noel repeated once the wave was over, cody laughed and reached forward to wrap his arms around noel’s arms as they slowly floated together.

“come on, that was awesome.” cody said as he rested his chin on noel’s shoulder, he was shaking.

“i feel like i'm gonna die.” noel rubbed his eyes insistently, trying not to cry and freak out on cody.

“hey, you're fine. i'm here.” cody tightened his grip on noel’s body to make his point clear.

“i'm sorry.” noel didn't know if he was actually crying or it was the water dripping from his head.

“it's alright. there's a smaller one coming. you ready?”

noel nodded and cody let go of him, not before whispering a small 'you're doing great’.

cody was right, the wave _was_ smaller and noel didn't feel like he was gonna die this time. he actually kind of enjoyed the ride and he loved hearing cody laugh and enjoy himself during it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
